poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Butler Jean
Butler Jean is an employee at Le Grand Paris. In "Despair Bear", after being fired by Chloé Bourgeois, he is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Despair Bear, a supervillain who controls a small teddy bear. Appearance Physical appearance Jean is tall with short dark brown hair and pale green eyes. He also has a thin dark brown mustache. Civilian attire He wears a dark velvet navy dress coat with a black bow tie, and the sleeves each have two black buttons and a pale yellow line around them toward the armholes. Underneath the jacket is a white collared shirt with four visible black buttons. He also has black slacks and black dress shoes. As Despair Bear When akumatized, he is doll-sized. His eyes are glowing green, and his mustache is long and black, bending upward at the tips. A black tear-like mark is on his left cheek below his eye. He wears a black head cover that only leaves his face exposed, a black tunic has glowing green lines around his neck and on his chest. Additionally, he wears black leggings, a glowing green line around his left knee, and black gloves. He controls Mr. Cuddly, which is dark purple with a white chest, white muzzle, white inner ears. It also has a black mouth, black nose, and glowing green eyes. Personality Jean is dignified, helpful, and quite polite. In "Mr. Pigeon", when Cat Noir needs a bathroom and Camembert, he assists him. At their request, he also tells Ladybug and Cat Noir about the events with Chloé Bourgeois the previous day in "Antibug". He is willing to pretend to be a super-villain to please Chloé and Sabrina Raincomprix, and he is concerned for Sabrina after Chloé gets upset at her and ignores her. As seen in "Despair Bear", he likes to encourage people's best traits. As Despair Bear, he is very strict in expectations on how people should act and he is vengeful towards Chloé for being a terrible person. He doesn't like losing, getting very angry and trying to attack Cat Noir despite being very tiny and unable to do damage without the bear. Trivia *He will appears in Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Gallery Despair Bear.png|As Despair Bear Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Characters Category:Butlers Category:Adults Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Supervillains Category:Puppets Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:HEROES Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Disney characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Cartoon characters Category:TV Show Heroes Category:TV Show Characters Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Black Characters Category:White Characters Category:Humans Category:Yellow Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Monsters Category:Bears Category:Animal characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Short Haired Characters Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Male Heroes Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Good characters Category:Characters voiced by Ben Diskin Category:Small characters